<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest and Relaxation by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406815">Rest and Relaxation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [119]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-ish, Day At The Beach, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: mini drabble rrequest: Klaus and Caroline fluff on a beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [119]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest and Relaxation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline stretched out on her towel, lifting her face to soak in the sun. Her head fell to the side, where she could watch Klaus strip out of his shirt. “I don’t know what surprises me more, that you own swim trunks or that you opted for the European cut.”</p>
<p>“You’ve seen me in far less,” he reminded her with a cheeky grin. “And I’ve heard no complaints before.”</p>
<p>“And you’re not hearing one now.” She dropped her sunglasses low on her nose to ogle a bit. “You’re beautiful, you know? It’s annoying as hell sometimes, how good you look.”</p>
<p>Dropping to sit next to her, Klaus leaned over for a kiss. “High praise,” he teased. “Are you going to join me for a swim?”</p>
<p>She hummed in thought. “Not yet. Don’t go too far, though. I’d hate for you to get lost and end up on the other side of the sea.”</p>
<p>“It’d make for a nice change, you chasing me for once.”</p>
<p>“You wish.” But she propped herself up on her elbows to kiss him thoroughly. “I would if I had to, though.”</p>
<p>He smirked against her lips, nipping at her before he pulled away. “Aren’t I lucky?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>